


L’évidence est une question de point de vue

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Armor, Community: 31_jours, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'armure des Gémeaux se comporte étrangement depuis que son porteur et ses pairs ont été ressuscités, mais Saga n'en a cure. Et pour cause: il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Réelle inconscience ou acte manqué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’évidence est une question de point de vue

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 14 juin – personnification  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note: résurrection, patati patata.

« Saga, je n'invente rien.

— La ferme. » 

Contre toute attente, Kanon ne protesta pas et se rencogna dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé, avec un soupir et un désintérêt marqué. Son frère lui avait posé une question, il avait répondu, qu'il ne le crût pas ne le concernait en rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas _son_ armure.

Avant de se replonger dans son livre, il lui jeta néanmoins un dernier coup d'oeil. Debout, les mains sur les hanches, son aîné observait la protection des Gémeaux, les yeux étrécis par la suspicion. 

« Tu es vraiment _certain_ de ne pas l'avoir touchée ? Manipulée ? Déplacée ?

— Il faut te le dire comment ? Elle a fait ça _toute seule_.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi ? » 

La question était toute rhétorique : à l'évidence, Saga n'attendait aucune réponse de la part de son cadet à un problème épineux qu'il venait à peine de découvrir et dont les implications ne laissaient pas de l'inquiéter. 

« Ceci dit... amorça prudemment Kanon.

— Quoi ?

— Ça fait un moment que ça dure.

— Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'en parles ?

— Tu m'excuseras de ne pas accorder automatiquement foi à un tas de ferraille qui se découvre tout à coup un libre arbitre. Et la capacité de se mouvoir sans l'autorisation de son porteur par la même occasion. » 

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour contre argumenter avant de la refermer aussi sec. Ce genre de réactions de la part d'une armure d'or n'avait rien de nouveau mais Kanon n'était pas là à l'époque pour le constater par lui-même et à dire vrai, le désir de son aîné d’évoquer cette période _troublée_ était tout sauf débordant _._ Quant à Masque de Mort, l'ancien Pope félon doutait qu'il se soit vanté auprès de qui que ce soit de ce qu'il avait choisi de considérer comme un dysfonctionnement agaçant, à tous les coups une blague d'un goût douteux perpétré par l'occupant du premier étage qui comme chacun sait, avait décidé de pourrir la vie du Sanctuaire tout entier et l'avait d'ailleurs magistralement prouvé en dévoilant à une bande de gosses à peine dégrossis les secrets du septième sens et de tout ce qui allait avec. Bref, Kanon n'était _pas_ au courant. Et donc, il ne pouvait _pas_ mentir sur le sujet. _Sur celui-ci au moins._

Chassant tant bien que mal cette réflexion mesquine, Saga prit une profonde inspiration : 

« Tu peux préciser ?

— Quelques semaines, il me semble. Mais je te l'ai dit : j'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi.

— Et que je sorte du temple pour aller, quoi... me balader dans le Sanctuaire à deux heures du matin, tu as trouvé ça normal ?

— Oh, tu sais, la normalité, les Gémeaux, tout ça... » 

Le petit sourire ironique de son cadet comme ce dernier haussait les épaules n'échappa pas à son aîné qui décida, dans sa grande mansuétude, qu'il valait pour sa pensée inavouable de tantôt et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste contenu : 

« Le problème, c'est que ça me réveille à chaque fois, grommela Kanon et cette nuit, j'ai voulu te rattraper pour...

— Pour ?

— Pour te demander d'arrêter de me les briser et d'aller pioncer au neuvième puisque tu y passes toutes tes nuits.

— Je. Te. Demande. Pardon ? » 

Les mots de Saga venaient de s'écraser lourdement sur les dalles de ses appartements privés qu'il devait dorénavant partager bon gré mal gré avec son jumeau, et qui tout à coup parurent encore plus petits qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà devenus par la force des choses. 

« Au neuvième. Oui, c'est là qu'elle va – un double coup d'oeil en direction de l'armure impavide, plantée au milieu du petit salon – toutes les nuits depuis votre résurrection. »

 

* * *

 

« Saga.

— Aioros. » 

Le ton du Gémeau était glacial et le Sagittaire leva discrètement au ciel des yeux résignés tout en s'écartant de l'entrée de son temple, un bras tendu vers l'intérieur en signe d'invite. 

« Je crois que nous avons un problème, débuta Saga sans autre préambule, après avoir refusé la proposition de l'autre Grec de s'asseoir et d'accepter une tasse de café.

— Un problème ?

— Mon armure.

— Oh, _ça_.

— Ça ? » 

Il y avait pire que ''glacial'' : il y avait ''polaire''. Sans reculer en dépit de la furieuse envie qui l'étreignait, Aioros demeura debout face à son pair et soutint son regard suspicieux : 

« Oui, elle vient régulièrement ici.

— Tous les soirs.

— En effet.

— Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

— Je pensais que tu le savais. » 

La surprise contenue dans ces mots n'avait pas échappé au Gémeau et il se surprit de nouveau à maudire son cadet de ne pas avoir été fichu de lui rendre compte plus tôt du phénomène. Que lui-même eût été le mieux placé pour cela fut maintenu à distance respectueuse de ses pensées par un bloc de mauvaise foi que n'auraient pas renié certains alter ego de sa connaissance et ce fut en ignorant ostensiblement l'étonnement sur les traits de son vis à vis qu'il rétorqua : 

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Nous avons beau être en temps de paix, mon armure n'est pas _censée_ se trouver hors de mon temple, là où je dois pouvoir faire appel à elle en cas d'urgence.

— C'est vrai, tu aurais eu l'air de quoi ?

— Exactement. » 

Le petit rire du Sagittaire perla dans le silence, difficilement contenu, avant de tonitruer soudain sous les yeux d'un Saga d'abord ahuri, ensuite vexé et enfin gêné à la fois d'être l'objet de l'hilarité de son interlocuteur mais aussi et surtout d'avoir été aussi... ridicule ? Lui, l'ancien Pope, le chevalier d'or réputé comme étant le plus puissant de sa génération, se montrait incapable de maîtriser sa propre armure et pire encore : de la comprendre. Ah il pouvait bien ricaner en pensant au Cancer, tiens : il ne valait, en réalité, pas beaucoup plus que lui dans la compréhension de ce qui avait toujours été, au demeurant, une extension de lui-même.

L'air penaud de l'autre Grec adoucit le rire d'Aioros, lequel cessa enfin tout à fait quand il posa un main rassurante sur son avant-bras : 

« Il n'y a rien de grave, tu sais. C'est juste que... elles ne se sont pas vues pendant longtemps. Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher de communiquer. Surtout elles. » 

Saga avait secoué la tête devant ce qui lui apparaissait visiblement comme une énormité et bien malgré lui, Aioros se rembrunit quand le Gémeau retira son bras. 

« Et elles font quoi ?

— Rien de spécial. Elles restent l'un en face de l'autre et leurs cosmos se manifestent de façon continue.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Me déranger ? Non ! » 

De nouveau l'hilarité menaça de le submerger mais le Sagittaire sut cette fois la contenir : 

« Disons que je perçois les vibrations de leurs échanges, mais ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas gênant en soi.

— Ah. » 

Cependant, le silence qui s'instaura alors entre eux, l'était, lui et Aioros finit par réitérer sa proposition : 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un café ? Ou autre chose ? Tu...

— Non... Non, vraiment, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je ne veux rien.

— Tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais. » 

Aioros avait poursuivi sa phrase sans tenir compte de la réponse de Saga, ni le quitter des yeux ; l'embarras manifeste de ce dernier ne lui échappa de fait pas. 

« Tu as sans doute raison, finit par admettre le Gémeau, après de si longues secondes cependant que le Sagittaire avait déjà baissé la tête, résigné. Mais il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas : que je sache, elles ne se sont jamais comportées de la sorte. Par le passé je veux dire. Avant. Enfin... tu vois. » 

Mal à l'aise, Saga bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, reportant son attention vers la pièce où il savait qu'Aioros remisait son armure. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas son regard quand l'autre répondit doucement : 

« Peut-être parce que, par le passé comme tu dis, elles étaient toujours ensemble. »

 

* * *

 

Une note. Cristalline. Puis une autre, un ton en dessous, en harmonie avec la première.

Les yeux grand ouverts sur la nuit, un bras sous la nuque et une main crispée sur le drap, Saga accordait toute son attention à son armure qu'il avait en fin de compte laissée là où il n'aurait pas dû la retrouver le matin même et dont à présent le chant familier s’élevait.

Kanon s’était enquis de la façon dont son entrevue avec Aioros s'était déroulée ; il ne lui avait pas répondu. Et tout au long du reste de la journée, l'impression tenace lui était restée que nulle autre réponse n'aurait mieux convenu à son frère que son silence.

Un cosmos frissonna avant d'entrer en résonance avec le sien propre, non sans un naturel et une autorité qui firent pour la énième fois s'interroger le Gémeau au sujet de son inconscience des semaines passées. Comment seulement imaginer qu'il n'ait rien ressenti, ni même deviné ? En cet instant, le contraire s’imposait. Il se serait réveillé. Il _aurait dû_ se réveiller.

Il perçut son mouvement. Imperceptible. Uns translation laminaire à travers l'obscurité, à peine une traînée dorée dans son sillage quand elle acheva de traverser les appartements puis le temple, Saga sur ses talons. Avait-elle conscience de sa présence derrière elle ? Il eut l'impression qu'elle s'arrêtait lorsqu'il fit mine de ralentir une fois arrivé sur le seuil amont de son temple. Qu'elle... l'attendait. Mais déjà elle reprenait sa progression vers les altitudes du Sanctuaire et de nouveau, il lui emboîta le pas. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre de toute manière ?

_La laisser faire, par exemple !  
_

Après tout, Aioros lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il en était. Leurs deux protections ''conversaient''. Sur quoi, sur qui, avaient-elles seulement des sujets d'échange que les deux hommes auraient été en mesure de concevoir, nul n'était en mesure de répondre à ces questions et à vrai dire, Saga n'était pas bien certain d'avoir très envie d'essayer. Une autre armure, un autre de ses pairs, à la rigueur. Mais le Sagittaire ? Aioros ? _  
_

Une tension, infime, tirailla son esprit, mais suffisamment insistante pour le détourner de ses interrogations le temps de s’accorder tant bien que mal au rythme soutenu de sa poursuite. Parce tandis qu'elle s'élevait au-dessus des maisons intermédiaires, la bougresse avait accéléré à l'approche du neuvième temple et Saga, lui, n'avait d'autre option que de les traverser les uns après les autres.

Nul ne se profila toutefois dans l'ombre pour s'enquérir de sa destination ou des raisons qui le faisaient arpenter le Sanctuaire à une heure aussi indue. Une telle désinvolture dans ce qui était censé être le devoir premier de tout chevalier d'or était à la limite de la normalité et Saga se promettait déjà d'en toucher un mot à Shion lorsqu'il le verrait lorsqu'il parvint en vue du temple du Sagittaire. _  
_

Son armure avait disparu, déjà engouffrée sous la stoa en quête de sa consœur. Visiblement, si tant était qu'elle eût perçu pour de bon la présence du Gémeau, elle n'en avait en cet instant plus du tout cure. _  
_

_Et maintenant ?  
_

De nouveau le tiraillement se manifesta. Il fallait qu'il entre dans ce temple. Qu'il sache. Quoi, c'était une autre histoire.

 

* * *

 

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Aioros. Vraiment pas. Ce qui en soi était une idée tout à fait saugrenue – après tout, il était en son domaine – mais il avait imaginé que le Sagittaire serait sagement réfugié dans son lit puisqu’il ne se formalisait pas particulièrement des errements de l’armure des Gémeaux et que… OK, décidément, il serait ridicule jusqu’au bout. _  
_

La silhouette accroupie de l'autre Grec, ombre découpée sur le seuil de la pièce illuminée de cosmos dans laquelle l'armure des Gémeaux avait rejoint celle du Sagittaire, fit néanmoins assez d’effet à Saga pour qu’il s'immobilise à distance respectueuse, et s’interroge en toute lucidité sur l’opportunité de tourner les talons et de s’enfuir. Pourquoi n'était pas une question utile, quand la réponse était aussi évidente. _  
_

« Saga... Reste. Tu devrais venir voir. » _  
_

_Non. Non, non, non. Non. Mauvaise idée. Il est trop près. Il est trop... là.  
_

« Vraiment, tu rates quelque chose. » _  
_

Sa voix. Calme. Attentive. Presque... Oui, amusée. _  
_

« Ce n'est pas très sympa de te moquer de moi. » _  
_

Saga avait fini par se figer, toujours à bonne distance néanmoins. De là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait rien de ce qui se tramait entre leurs deux armures, uniquement Aioros en train de les observer. La tête de ce dernier pivota dans sa direction, sans qu'il ne change de position : _  
_

« Je ne me moque pas. Allez, viens. » _  
_

 

Malgré lui, ses pas rapprochèrent le Gémeau de son alter ego. Il ne voulait pas mais dans le même temps... Depuis combien d'années ? Quatorze, presque quinze à présent, alors que cela aurait dû être pour l'éternité. D'aucuns se seraient félicités du miracle qui les avait fait revenir à la vie, quand lui considérait que l'éternité elle-même justement était insuffisante pour, oh, non pas expier – on n'expie pas l'inexpiable – mais plutôt étrenner sa honte et sa culpabilité. Entre autres. _  
_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le choix. _On_ ne lui laissait pas le choix, mais d'Aioros ou de sa propre protection, Saga se demandait lequel en cet instant très précis se montrait le plus exigeant. Et puis, après tout, maintenant qu'il était là, autant achever d'éclaircir le mystère, non ?

L'intensité du cosmos de l'armure ne s'était pas amoindrie, bien au contraire, et sa résonance avec sa propre aura s'accentua tout à coup au point de détourner définitivement Saga de ses mornes réflexions au profit d'une curiosité décidément irrépressible.

Elles se tenaient là, l'une en face de l'autre. Le Sagittaire, tout entier drapé dans son immanence guerrière, bombait le torse et dardait sa flèche droit vers les Gémeaux, dont le totem déployait ses bras comme autant d'arguments face à ce qui s’apparentait à une menace. Du moins, ce fut ainsi que Saga interpréta de prime abord leurs attitudes en les apercevant par-delà le halo doré pulsant doucement depuis le centre de la petite salle.

Debout à côté de son pair resté accroupi, il observait la scène, les yeux dilatés, lesquels se plissèrent lorsqu'il s'avisa des sourdes harmoniques qui se dégageaient de cet échange incompréhensible. Elles ne lui étaient pas étrangères ; présidant depuis son enfance à sa relation avec son armure, elles étaient à ce point omniprésentes qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de leur prêter attention. Même après des mois de séparation, même à l'issue de sa résurrection, elles n'avaient pas varié d'une seule note. Or, en l'occurrence... Bien malgré lui, le troisième gardien baissa les yeux vers l'autre Grec. Il souriait. _Comme d'habitude_.

L'une des mains des Gémeaux, la plus haute, effleurait non pas la flèche pointée vers elle, mais sa semblable, reposant sur la pointe en or. Saga eut un haut le corps. Le Sagittaire ne la menaçait en rien. Au contraire. Surplombant les Gémeaux, il émanait d’elle un sentiment de bienveillance, de protection, à son égard, quand sa consoeur, elle, semblait... supplier ?

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça, hein ?_

L'agacement de Saga était à ce point palpable qu'il désaccorda l'échange entre les deux protections et troubla l'or diffus de leurs auras au point qu’elles se mirent à gondoler en signe de protestation. _  
_

« J'en ai assez vu, grommela-t-il, et je suis navré qu'elle vienne ainsi troubler ton sommeil. Je te promets de faire en sorte que ce... comportement cesse définitivement. » Et le Gémeau de déployer son propre cosmos, sans excès mais avec assez d'autorité pour rappeler son armure à lui. Comme il avait coutume de procéder. Comme elle était censée réagir.

Sans succès.

Impavide, le totem l'ignorait. Superbement. Il ne se déplaça pas du moindre millimètre. Ni même ne consentit la plus petite rotation pour offrir l'un de ses visages, fut-ce l'ironique, à son porteur. 

« Saga... » 

Le ton d'Aioros était hésitant. 

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles aient envie qu'on les sépare.

— Et ?

— Nous ne devrions pas intervenir.

— Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton armure, mais il n'est pas question de...

— Ça t'ennuie d'être ici ?

— Pardon ? » 

Le neuvième gardien s'était redressé et, l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle, le regard toujours rivé sur celles qui n'avaient visiblement rien à faire de leur présence, il répondit lentement : 

« Cela fait bientôt deux mois et aujourd'hui, c’est la première fois que tu viens me voir.

— Ah. C'est possible.

— Saga, s'il te plaît : tu n'as pas le talent de ton frère pour le je m'enfoutisme.

— Tu veux en venir où, exactement ?

— Au fait que tu m'évites et que tu n'as visiblement pas l'intention de vouloir que ça change.

— Et bien, puisque c'est clair pour toi, il est temps que je rentre dans mon temple. Et _elle_ – ses traits se contractèrent subitement et il cracha – qu'elle reste ici si ça lui chante. Moi, je m'en vais.

— Non, arrête ! » 

Le Sagittaire avait crocheté le coude de l'autre Grec et la surprise, plus que le geste, freina ce dernier dans sa fuite. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

— Regardez-les.

— Je ne fais que ça, il me semble.

— Alors regarde-les mieux ! » 

Que croyait donc Aioros ? Qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Rien compris ? Non sans une évidente mauvaise grâce, Saga accepta de se retourner et de reporter une nouvelle fois son regard sur la scène. Qui n'avait pas changé. Sa propre armure, humble et contrite devant celle de l'homme qui, dans une autre vie, avait été son ami. Son meilleur ami. Et l'autre d'accepter l'hommage avec dans son aura, tout la sérénité qui avait toujours caractérisé son porteur. Toute sa bonté. 

« Que te faut-il de plus, hein ? » 

La voix d'Aioros était un chuchotis tout contre son oreille, comme les auras des totems, de nouveau accordées, chantonnaient tout bas. 

« Que je te le dise ?

— Je ne veux rien entendre.

— Ni voir. Alors qu' _elle_ nous le montre. Elles nous le montrent, toutes les deux.

— Elles n'ont pas compris. Le passé, elles ne savent pas ce que c'est.

— Mais nous, oui.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Vraiment ? » 

Soudain, le chant s'accentua jusqu'à recouvrir leurs voix et sous leurs yeux agrandis, elles s'ébranlèrent. Le torse en or du Sagittaire pivota pour s'abaisser vers la main tendue dans sa direction et qui à son tour parut s'assouplir. Le poing de métal du centaure quitta alors sa position habituelle pour s'ouvrir, les doigts du gantelet rejoignant ceux, ouverts, des Gémeaux. Et dans un tintement délicat, ils se touchèrent. Avant de s'immobiliser.

Elles savaient. Toutes les deux. A l'instar de celles de leurs innombrables porteurs, les mémoires des deux Grecs s'étaient inscrites en elles. Elles savaient ce qui les avait unis et ce qui les avait déchirés, elles savaient leurs regrets et leurs remords, leurs gênes et leurs silences. Mais elles étaient liées. Elles l'avaient toujours été, par la grâce d'un axe dont elles constituaient les extrémités inamovibles depuis la nuit des temps. Les destins de leurs porteurs respectifs ne leur importaient guère, pourvu qu'en fin de compte elles soient réunies. A eux de s'en accommoder.

La main d'Aioros n'avait pas quitté le bras de son homologue mais son étreinte se desserra et elle descendit jusqu'au poignet du Gémeau. Avant de se décider à saisir la sienne. Saga ne la retira pas. Il n'essaya même pas, à vrai dire. A quoi bon ? L'évidence s'étalait sous ses yeux et aucun mot de la part de son alter ego n'était plus nécessaire pour lui faire admettre ce qu'il savait depuis toujours sans l'accepter. 

« Tu me pardonnes ?

— Ai-je le choix ?

— Aioros ! » 

Peiné, Saga avait fait volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sagittaire rieur qui enserra ses doigts et rétorqua gentiment : 

« Je plaisante, grand bêta. Oui, je te pardonne parce que c’est mon choix. On pourrait se dire qu'elles m'ont forcé la main mais... – il coula un coup d'oeil en direction de son armure, toujours figée avec sa main tendue – elles lisent en nous ce que nous sommes. Elles ne se comporteraient pas ainsi si, au fond, nous ne le voulions pas vraiment.

— J'aurais accepté n'importe laquelle de tes décisions, tu sais. Tu as le droit de me détester, de me haïr, je...

— La preuve que non. » 

Le neuvième chevalier d'or avait reporté son attention sur les armures toujours en contact et son sourire s'amincit, se teintant de la nostalgie qui noyait son regard tout à coup : 

« Et j'en suis heureux. » 

Les doigts de Saga, toujours prisonniers de ceux de l'autre Grec, étaient devenus moites et alors qu'il songeait à les retirer, histoire de faire oublier au plus vite le profond embarras dont il ne savait comment se dépêtrer, Aioros les rattrapa, l'empêchant de mettre son projet de fuite à exécution. 

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, toi ? Après tout, tu as visiblement compris certaines choses bien mieux que moi... » 

Le Gémeau avait pris une profonde inspiration, qui ne réussit cependant pas à masquer l'amertume de son ton. Oui, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des aveugles, la pire catégorie qui soit : celle de ceux qui ne veulent pas voir. Admettre. Accepter. Tout ça en même temps. 

« Il fallait que tu sois prêt pour ça. _Elle_ me montrait ce que tu voulais, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu le saches toi-même.

— Je te sais gré de ta... délicatesse.

— Saga... - une pointe de reproche dans la voix du Sagittaire fut vite étouffée sous ce rire léger et chaleureux qui lui était si coutumier – l'essentiel est que tu t'en sois rendu compte, tu ne crois pas ?

— Pense à remercier Kanon à l'occasion. » 

Et, cette fois, le Gémeau de s'esclaffer à son tour tandis que l'agacement et l'ironie quotidiens de son frère se répondaient dans ses pensées, et que ses regards et sourires en coin prenaient soudain tout leur sens. Le dernier des aveugles, et le dernier des abrutis, par la même occasion.

Le tintement du métal s'imposa par-dessus leurs rires et ils virent leurs protections se séparer en reprenant leur posture initiale. Elles ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant l'une de l'autre et Saga ne réitéra pas sa tentative de ramener la sienne auprès de lui. Il la savait inutile. Néanmoins, et pour la première fois depuis deux mois réalisa-t-il tout à coup non sans une pointe de honte, il ne ressentit de sa part aucune réserve, aucune retenue. Au contraire : les vibrations de son cosmos s'accordèrent au sien avec une aisance et une familiarité qui firent naître au creux de son corps une chaleur apaisante. Une chaleur étrangement semblable à celle dégagée par la main d'Aioros, toujours enroulée autour de la sienne. 

« Ce n'est pas sans doute pas l'heure idéale pour te proposer un café mais...

— Ça m'ira très bien » 

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière la porte ouverte sur les deux totems immobiles. Et s'ils entendirent un petit rire métallique perler dans le silence, en tout cas, ils ne se retournèrent pas.


End file.
